


Близость

by pidgiian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, братские препирания, джон очаровательный и дэмиен зануда
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgiian/pseuds/pidgiian
Summary: Близость (сущ.) – чувство душевной или физической привязанности.Или, У Дэмиена случился краш и он не знает, как с этим справляться.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 20





	Близость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skinship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277084) by [ShariDeschain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain). 



> **Заметка авторши:**  
>  Написано для COWT @ maridichallenge, промт "Quel conforto che ha a che fare con te" ("Это чувство комфорта как-то связано с тобой")
> 
>  **Заметка переводчицы:**  
>  разрешение на перевод получено  
> если вам понравилась работа зайдите на оридж и поставьте авторше кудос!! она очень старалась и оригинал просто потрясающий и очень заслуживает своего признания<з

– Ты серьезно никогда не видел «Пиноккио»? – Джон слегка приподнял голову с чужих коленей.

Дэмиен не знает как и когда он успел положить туда свою голову. Должно быть, это случилось, пока он ругался с Диком на тему того, почему четырнадцатилетние профессионально обученные киллеры не должны быть заставлены смотреть диснеевские мультики своими самопровозглашенными старшими братьями, или пока спорил с Тимом о том, кто должен держать миску с попкорном, или когда пререкался с Джейсоном насчет его неуместной шутки о «становлении настоящим мальчиком», которую Дэмиен не до конца понял, но оскорбил его в ответ из принципа. (У киновечеров всегда имелся обширный выбор тем для споров).

– Ты серьезно никогда не видел подушку? – передразнил его Дэмиен, глядя сверху вниз, – Она абсолютно не похожа на меня, если тебе интересно.

– Абсолютно нет, – Джон широко улыбается в ответ.

Дэмиен ворчит на него, но не скидывает на пол, и такое отсутствие реакции привлекает любопытный взгляд Тима, который сейчас сидит на диване рядом с ними с миской попкорна на его коленях и длинной рукой Коннера вокруг его плеч. Дэмиен физически чувствует как краснеют кончики его ушей под взглядом его брата и он держит свои глаза на экране телевизора в ожидании насмешки, которая должна сейчас последовать.

Как ни странно, Тим приподнимает уголки своего рта изображая что-то, что можно было бы описать как знающую улыбку, но он не произносит ни слова – что, согласно наблюдениям Дэмиена, определенно было чем-то новым, но сейчас он не собирается задаваться вопросами своей удачи или неясными мотивами Тима.

Он устраивается поудобнее на диванных подушках и делает вид, что смотрит эту анимационную чепуху вместе с Джоном и их братьями, пока на самом деле его внимание продолжает ускользать к весу головы Джона на его животе и – через пару минут, когда Джон окончательно решает, что Дэмиен куда удобнее дивана, – к ощущению теплых Джоновых рук на его ногах.

В общем-то это не неприятное ощущение и не неподобающий контакт тоже, но сама чужеродность ситуации заставляет Дэмиена чувствовать себя смущенно и неуверенно насчет этого.

Хотя, если задуматься, он не должен удивляться такой близости. Он узнал это еще задолго до сегодняшнего вечера – на собственном примере – что Джон – это очень тактильный человек с практически отсутствующим пониманием базового концепта личного пространства.

И это даже не первый раз, когда он сталкивается с таким, потому что несмотря на то, что большинство членов его семьи, как со стороны Уэйнов, так и Аль Гул, обладают иммунитетом к этому, Грейсон, к сожалению, страдает от такой же болезни, и это также касается Тодда и Браун, пускай и в меньшем объеме. Они все измотали его объятиями и трепанием по голове и братскими ударами в плечо и кучей других нежеланных видов выражения привязанности, так что нельзя сказать, что Дэмиен новичок во всех этих «трогательных» делах.

И не то чтобы он категорически против или ему просто все равно на это, все как раз-таки довольно наоборот – по крайней мере, когда это включает в себя Джона. Он просто не понимает, почему прикасательность должна происходить на виду у других людей.

Семью – он понимает. Когда отец обнимает его на виду у его братьев это смущающе, но в теплом и почти приятном смысле, потому что даже если между всеми ними существуют разные уровни близости, их объединяет негласное соглашение, что они все принадлежат одному дому и, следовательно, друг другу (опять-таки, с очень отличающимися уровнями собственничества между ними, потому что Дэмиен ни за что не позволит Дрейку или Тодду вести себя с ним с той же близостью, которую Грейсон с большим трудом завоевал у него за многие года с момента их знакомства).

Друзей – он _вроде как_ понимает. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы полностью осознать концепт дружбы, но Колин и Майя очень помогли в сглаживании углов в понятии, которым это было для него раньше – то есть просто еще одного синонима для «приспешников». В дружбе тоже есть связи, как понял Дэмиен, но они не такие взаимно-принудительные, как родственные связи. Ты можешь назвать кого-то другом, но потом этот человек должен сам решить, хочет ли он назвать тебя своим другом в ответ, а позже он может и изменить свое решение, если ты облажаешься. С друзьями физические контакты похожи на братские – и Грейсон-братские, и Дрейк-братские одновременно, что означает, что и объятия, и удары кулаком в плечо могут случаться с одним и тем же человеком. (Это довольно сложная вещь – иметь друзей – и поэтому у Дэмиена их очень мало – они требуют много времени и присмотра, даже больше, чем питомцы).

Джон… Джона он не понимает абсолютно. Он думал, что понимал, в самом начале, когда все, чего он искал, это партнера по преступлениям – или по справедливости, как он не раз говорил как Отцу, так и Супермену, чтобы уладить их беспокойства насчет его объединения с Джоном. Но в какой-то момент их товарищество поменялось на что-то другое, что-то, что определенно было больше, чем дружба, но все еще меньше, чем семья, и определение того, что именно из себя представляет эта новая вещь, которая у них есть, – это текущая проблема Дэмиена. Потому что если он не может подобать этому слово, то он не может провести адекватное исследование, чтобы определить как что бы это ни было работает и какие у этого границы. (И конечно же Джонатану Сэмюэлу Кенту нужно еще больше усложнить уже и так сложные вещи).

– Он всегда пугал меня в детстве, – Джон шепчет и кивает в сторону фильма, уводя внимание Дэмиена от его метафизических раздумий обратно к телевизору, а, точнее, к толстому мужчине с черной бородой и странным акцентом, который сейчас занимает экран.

Дэмиен хмурится и несколько секунд наблюдает за нелепыми насмешками злодея.

– Почему?

Джон просто пожимает плечами в ответ, но он сворачивается чуть больше на его коленях и его пальцы чуть сильнее сжимаются на плотной джинсовой ткани штанов Дэмиена.

И это тупо, это совершенно тупо.

Фильм, персонажи, сама идея того, что кто-то – даже кто-то такой же мягкий и неискушенный как Джон – может пугаться вымышленного, глупого и стереотипного злодея из детского мультфильма, когда существует так много действительно плохих людей в реальном мире. И, конечно же, Джон – это самая тупая вещь из этого списка.

Так что на самом деле у Дэмиена нет ни одной хорошей причины, чтобы немного сдвинуться и уложить руку вокруг плеча Джона. И у Джона нет никаких оснований, чтобы начать суетливо вертеться, устраиваясь как можно плотнее к нему, пока ему не удается сложить и вытянуть руку под собой так, чтобы у него получилось взять руку Дэмиена в свою. И у Дэмиена совершенно, абсолютно точно нет _совсем никаких_ поводов, чтобы позволить неловким и прилипчивым пальцам Джона переплестись с его собственными.

Это случается в любом случае. Само собой.

И потом Джон снова поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается, так благодарно, так счастливо и так _знакомо_ , и на одну сотую секунды, на один микроскопический момент, на самое длинное и самое теплое мгновение этого вечера, это заставляет Дэмиена почувствовать себя _хорошо_.

Потом, конечно же, он вспоминает, что они не одни, и что вероятность того, что его жест остался незамеченным остальными, решительно нулевая. А еще Дэмиен знает, что он неизбежно краснеет, и он никогда не был более благодарен тусклому освещению кино-комнаты.

Он чувствует взгляды Тима и Кона на них даже до того, как чертов клон вытягивает руку, чтобы быстро и со всем сердцем потрепать Дэмиена по волосам – оскорбление, за которое в любом другом случае Дэмиен бы мстил через кровь и криптонит – и он знает, он просто _знает_ , что Тим снова улыбается той тупой, противной улыбкой, которая практически умоляет встретиться с кулаком Дэмиена, но если он нападет на этих идиотов прямо сейчас, он привлечет всеобщее внимание, и нет, это не то, чего он хочет и не то, чего они заслуживают. Он решит это позже, когда никакие Супербои не смогут вести себя, как живой инопланетный щит для Дрейка против его праведного гнева, а вот что насчет Кон-Эла, то Дэмиен более чем уверен, что сможет убедить Джона помочь ему присмирить и его тоже.

Позже.

Сейчас он просто расслабится, устроится поудобнее, проигнорирует мнения всех остальных в деле, которое никоим образом их не касается, и насладится остатком ночи с приятной тяжестью руки Джона в его собственной.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Заметки авторши:**  
>  Промт анона на тамблере звучал как _дэмиджон где дэмиен смущается от публичных выражений привязанности но делает это в любом случае потому что джону этого хочется_ и... Я не уверена, что это то, что он имел в виду. Прости, анон.


End file.
